


Mistletoe

by White Aster (white_aster)



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Holiday, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-14
Updated: 2006-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_aster/pseuds/White%20Aster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yazoo teaches Kadaj about human holiday decorating customs.</p><p>(Canon AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

"What's all this?" Kadaj poked at a pine wreath hanging from the light above the bar. "It looks like a tree exploded in here."

Yazoo shrugged, wiping a tumbler dry and setting it on the shelf behind him. "Holiday decorations."

"Holiday?" Kadaj pulled the nut bowl close, poking through for the cashews. Melted snow still glittered in his hair and on his coat like wet diamonds.

Yazoo poured him a glass of soda and got a smile in return. "Holiday. Special festivals, during which people take time off work to spend it with friends and family."

"Ah. Cloud-niisan mentioned something like that. He said we would be in Midgar for a few days." He looked doubtfully at the wreath. "Why does this holiday require tree branches?"

Yazoo shrugged again. "Decoration. Tifa likes them. She said to put them up, so we put them up. Tradition, she said."

"Mmm," Kadaj said, sucking the salt off a cashew. He had never particularly warmed to any of the humans (except Cloud-niisan, of course), and particularly not to Tifa. Tifa returned the favor, though for Cloud's sake they maintained a mostly-civil truce. Yazoo still heard Kadaj mutter "jealous bitch" under his breath now and then, though. Yazoo carefully didn't mention that Tifa muttered the same thing about Kadaj.

Yazoo changed the subject, asking after the weather and Kadaj and Cloud-niisan's last mission while Yazoo dealt with last call. A few of the patrons slid Kadaj odd looks, but all of the regulars were used to Yazoo and Loz, and the real barflies were even used to Kadaj's appearance whenever he and Cloud were in town.

Yazoo felt Kadaj's eyes on him as he poured the last of the drinks, then began washing the dirty glasses again. He saw Kadaj's gaze slide over to Loz, who was ushering out the last of the customers. Loz was wearing a truly ridiculous red and white Father Yule hat, which the regulars kidded him about good-naturedly as they said their goodbyes.

Kadaj fidgeted, watching as they started clean-up: Yazoo behind the bar, Loz wiping down the tables and floor.

Yazoo smiled at Kadaj's shifting as he passed by, one hand trailing over Kadaj's shoulder.

Finally, Yazoo wrapped his arms around Kadaj's waist. Kadaj leaned forward to kiss him, lips hungry and warm, tasting of salt. Yazoo stroked a hand down Kadaj's back and murmured, "Not all human traditions are silly, you know...."

Kadaj relaxed, like a snake uncoiling. His hands slid over Yazoo's arms, finding skin where he'd rolled up his sleeves to wash dishes. "Mmm?"

"Yes." Yazoo turned, turning Kadaj with him on his chair. "For instance, do you see that white-berried plant hanging in the entryway?"

"Mmmhmmm," Kadaj murmured into Yazoo's neck. His hair slid over Yazoo's cheek like silk, smelling of wind and steel.

"It's human tradition that you should kiss whoever is standing beneath it."

Kadaj's eyes slitted open, contemplating Loz's position as he mopped the snow from the entryway. "Mmmmm...a most useful tradition...."

\------  
Tifa stuck her head out of the kitchen doorway, wiping her hands on a dishtowel. "Yazoo, Loz, I'm fin--" She stopped, catching sight of the three of them in the entryway, Loz sandwiched between Kadaj and Yazoo, only the top of his head visible, his hat cheerfully askew as he kissed Kadaj.

Tifa smiled. "Never mind."

~End


End file.
